


All over again

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Disability, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team start over again a new life. Everyone has their own problems and Skye and Coulson are working on the new project with inhumans. But they also are working on some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How season 3 could be.  
> English is not my first language so I am sorry for every bad writing or mistakes.

Skye was in her bunk at the playground. After all that was happened they were trying to start again from scratch. May was still in her holiday. She went alone on a well-deserved break. She called sometimes just to check that everything was fine and she said that she will came back soon. Andrew was still at the base taking care of everyone but especially of Coulson and Bobbi who was still in her bed recovering with Hunter at her side. Simmons was still recovering for the encounter with the alien rock. She and Fitz were doing all kind of analysis to understand what happened. She could not remember anything, the video cameras showed only the moment when she was sucked into the black rock and then, a few hours later when the whole boat was in a panic for her disappearance, she had reappeared on the floor of the room without remembering anything. Mack stayed to the boat to control the rock.

Skye was trying to sleep. It was not easy after seeing her father killing her mother to save her. She felt sad, guilty, slightly depressed, anxious, not a very good mix to help her rest like she should. She was working hard with Coulson to build a new team of empowered people. Not an easy job to do it secretly both for public eyes and Shield. Just the small team at base knew about this new project. And of top of everything she was worried for Coulson. The two of them were spending lots of time together and while he was always efficient and rigorous on the job, she could perceive that he was struggling with his new life and the loss of his hand. She could only imagine how could be hard for him not being capable of doing everything alone. He could not drive, he need help just to handle the files that they were studying. He could not dress himself with his usual suits and ties so when they were on a mission, and Koening was not there to help him, he started wearing jeans and slacks with t-shirt. And although he tried to hide it well, Skye could see that he was still suffering physically. 

She had also begun to feel closer to him as if all they had lived together, for better or for worse, had taken them to be complementary, real partners. And the boundaries were blending. Of course they were always professional on the field but in their free time, when they were far away from the base on a mission, they start to be just friends, relaxing together with a movie or choosing a good place where to have dinner. They also talked a lot, of the past. Coulson told her about his father, about his first years at the academy, about how he died. Skye told him about her years when she was all alone and how now she was happy to finally have a family, to have him in her life.

Skye could not sleep. She kept having the same nightmare about her father and mother so she decided to leave the bed heading to the kitchen. It was 3 am so she was a little stunned to find Coulson there.

“Hey, you’re awake. Why you are awake?” asked Skye.  
“I was just thirsty and I could ask the same question…”  
“Yeah, I am thirsty too….”  
“Nightmare?”  
She could not hide anything from him “Yes but it will be better….”  
“Of course it will but I know how hard it is. You don’t have to do it alone…”  
“Yes but Andrew is already busy and I don’t want to bother anyone”  
“It’s not a trouble, you should talk to him”  
“Ok boss, if it’s an order….” she said smiling “so, you are just thirsty or is your arm?”  
He could not hide anything from her either.  
“It’s not pain, more of a soreness. I have not a good posture and I tend to strain the muscles of the neck and shoulder…I still have to find a way how to sleep comfortably”  
“Come here. I can give you a massage” Skye sat on the kitchen counter waiting for Coulson to put his back to her and she began to massage his shoulder.  
“That’s great….you are very skilled…..” said Coulson who was starting to relax.  
Skye kept massaging him slowly doing also his neck.  
“Turn around” said Skye after few minutes “I need to do also the muscles on the front" He slowly turned around and they were face to face, almost touching. They were looking in their eyes while Skye kept massaging his neck. After a while the healing massage was more a sweet touch of his neck. He was feeling better and pretty nervous about what could happen between them.  
They are come close recently and he was pretty sure that Skye had some feelings for him but he could not risk to do something rash ruining their wonderful relationship.  
In the end was Skye who kissed him. A sweet, soft kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and just lost himself in the sensation.  
“I wanted to do it from the first time I saw you” said Skye.  
“Really?”  
“Of course. You did not think I was really interested in Ward, don’t you?”  
“Well he was closer to your age and well-built so….”  
“And he was also a jerk!”  
“Ok but we did not know back then”  
She kissed him again.  
“Honestly I thought you were not available and then when I joined the team I thought you had a story with May and then you were my boss and things get complicated…”  
Now he was him who kissed her.  
“What about you?” asked Skye.  
“I knew from the first moment I saw you, you were special but I could not let my feelings interfere with my work…”  
“And what is changed now?”  
“Well, you kissed me….”  
Skye was laughing “So it’s my fault?”  
“Well now I know your feelings and I don’t care about rules and traditions”  
“Wow, I have just corrupt the mighty Director of Shield…”  
“I don’t know about the mighty but …. yes, it’s your fault” he was smiling with the sweetest smile she has ever seen. They kept kissing for a while in the middle of the night. The kiss part was quickly escalating in something more. Coulson just moved away a little to look Skye in her eyes.  
“I think we should take things slowly…”  
“Yes, you are right but now shut up” they kept kissing and in a few minutes they were in his bedroom.  
They kept kissing while trying to remove each other dress. Skye tried to take out Coulson t-shirt but he stopped her and she understood. No need to words.  
He tried to stay on top but without his hand it was difficult so Skye move him on his back. He smiled to her because they really know each other so well that they can communicate without words. His right hand was moving all around her body as if to compensate for the lack of the other hand. He was almost incredulous about the fact that he was having sex with a wonderful young woman. And he loves her and… “I love you” said Skye pulling it out of his thoughts “I love you and don’t ever doubt it, no matter what happen in our lives”. He kissed her with all his force. And so much for taking things slowly….


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after they just lying in bed with the sort of laziness tied with a night of sex and discoveries of each other. He was sliding his right hand over her shoulder, kissing her every now and then.  
“I need to go. It’s almost 6 and I have to train”  
“Can I see you again?” he asked smiling.  
“Of course. What do you think? I am not the kind of girl that end up in bed with the first handsome guy I see. I think you are in big troubles, sir”  
“I will find a way to make you forgive me” he said kissing her “I already have some ideas”  
They kept kissing for a while and then Skye got out of bed.  
“Skye listen, I think it will be better if….” she did not let him finish.  
“….we keep it a secret, I know, I understand” she said.  
“It’s not that I am ashamed or I want just have fun with you. I mean, I want to have fun with you but…”  
“Ok, stop it before you say something stupid. I agree. You are going to be my little dirty secret. See you later!”  
“Skye?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you too”

****************************

Coulson was in his office trying to do some work but his mind was elsewhere. He kept reading always the same file but he could not concentrate. A knock at his door wake him up for his reveries.  
“Come in!”  
“Sir, sorry for disturbing you but I have some news about your surgery” Simmons came in.  
He was waiting for having a surgery to have a new hand. Now after just one night he was already thinking of what he could do to Skye with both hands.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes Jemma, sorry, today I am a little distracted….”  
“Ok, I was saying that everything should be ready for the next week. I have studied your medical chart and everything seem normal. I have just one concern…”  
“Tell me Jemma”  
“The alien DNA in your body could be a problem”  
“Why?”  
“I was thinking about rejection. What if the prosthetic limb is rejected by your body because the alien blood?”  
He had not thought about it but it was a possibility.  
“And what could be the worst case scenario?” asked Coulson.  
“I think that if things go wrong they have to remove the new hand but if you have a bad reaction to the surgery there could be some problems….”  
“Such as….”  
“You could die”  
“Uh” said Coulson.

****************************

Skye find him in the hangar watching Lola.  
“Hey, I was looking for you…..” she wanted to kiss him but she could not so she just stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder.  
“How was your day?” asked Coulson.  
“Fine, I did my training with Hunter and then I was in the lab with FitzSimmons helping them with the archive”  
“Good”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, yes, of course”  
“You know you can’t lie to me…”  
He smiled “I was just thinking that I would like to have a real date with you and I would like to go out for dinner. I am just think the best way to sneak out of the base”  
“Wow, a date…..I knew you were the romantic kind of guy…”  
“It’s not that, I just want to be with you…..and there is nothing wrong with some romance…”  
“Hey, I was just messing with you! I would like to go out. We could just saying that we are investigating someone….You know, no one is going to ask questions, maybe May but she is not there yet, so….”  
“Ok, sounds good. Meet me here at 7?”  
“You can bet your fine ass, sir!” and with that she just went away.

****************************  
The restaurant was not very full of people. It was the middle of the week so there were just few couples. When on mission they went often to restaurants but tonight was different because they were there as a couple.  
“It’s kind of strange, you know, the all date thing…”  
“I am sorry, I thought could be a good idea but we can leave if you are uncomfortable…”  
“What? Are you kidding? I said strange but in a good way. I am not really used to go on a date. My ex-boyfriends were not very romantic or with enough money to take me in a nice place like this”  
“And there are a lot of ex-boyfriends?”  
“What? Are you jealous?”  
“Just asking. You know, it’s our first date and I want to know you better”  
“Well, my name is Skye, sort of…, and I am almost 27, I like guys in suits and with a wry sense of humor. Oh, I like nice cars, preferably red corvette….”  
“Well, I gave you my red corvette so I am already ahead…”  
Skye was serious for a moment “You did not gave me your car, it’s just a loan until you can drive again…”  
“Sorry, I did not mean to ruin the mood….but really, I would like to give you Lola….”  
“I can’t, it’s your car, I know how much means to you…”  
“Well, this means you'll have to stay with me because I'll be without a car…”  
She smiled “I will stay with you no matter what”  
He smiled too.

They came back at the base pretty late and the halls were deserted.   
They wanted to stay in a hotel but it would look too suspicious.  
“Hey, no one is around. Why don’t you grab your night stuff and come in my room?” said Coulson.  
“I like it. Just wait for me, I will be there in a few minutes”

Coulson went to his room and start preparing for the night. He tried to change before Skye’s return so she could not see how much was difficult for him to dealing with buttons, belt, tie and so on.  
When she arrives ten minutes later he was almost ready.  
“Need some help?” she asked.  
“No, thanks, I am fine”  
“Ok. Listen, last night we did not really talk about it but….what side of the bed do you prefer?”  
“I am fine everywhere but because of my missing hand maybe is better if you take the right side, ok?”  
“Perfect!”  
In bed he started kissing her but she stopped him.  
“Sorry, I did not mean to presume anything…”  
“Hey, it’s not that, I want to have sex with you tonight and all the following nights but I know that there is something bothering you. I don’t want to push you but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about everything. You don’t need to protect me. I am strong and I could help you when you are tired, sad, preoccupied…I am here!”  
He was really moved. How could he be so lucky to have her?  
“I know that you are strong but I am fine, really….”  
“It’s about the surgery?” He was taken aback “because I talked with Simmons and I don’t know the details but I know it’s scheduled for next week. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Yes, next week and you are alright, I am a little nervous about it but everything is going to be fine, I promise”  
“I know and I will be next to you the whole time”  
They resume the kissing part and he could not find the courage to tell her about the risks.


	3. Chapter 3

The week that led to the surgery passed quickly between secret rendezvous and sweet simple moments of intimacy like watching tv together on his couch.  
Now Coulson was in his room trying to relax before the surgery. He was thinking if it was better to tell Skye the whole true because he promised to her to be always honest but, at the same time, he knew that the surgery would be long and he did not wanted to leave Skye with lots of worries when he was inside. A knock on the door and Skye was there.

“Hey, I am happy you are here” said Coulson.  
“Of course I am. I know that after the surgery you will be ‘out of service’ for a while so….” she started to kissing him “if it is alright with you, of course”  
“How can I say no to such an exciting proposal?”  
They kept kissing for a while but Coulson’s mind was elsewhere.  
“Ok, maybe it was not a great idea. What’s wrong?” asked Skye.  
“It’s just the surgery….”  
“Please don’t lie to me”  
Coulson was silent for some minutes and then took Skye hand and he made her sit on his bed.  
“I spoke with Simmons a week ago….the surgery will be long and complicated but everything seems fine….it’s just…..about the alien DNA…..there may be complications…she does not know exactly, it’s more like a not specific risk….”  
“A week ago was when we started dating. Why you did not tell me anything?”  
“Because honestly I was so happy and I did not want to ruin everything. Really Skye, I don’t think I have never be so happy in my life and I was just hoping to be with you more than I could”  
Now she had a worried face, just what he wanted to avoid.  
“You could cancel the surgery, There is no rush…Simmons could study a better solution….”  
“Skye, I waited for this surgery for 4 months and really I can't live like that, not being able to dress myself or doing even the simplest things alone…..”  
“But May is coming back in a couple of days, maybe we could talk all together…”  
“It’s not really a public decision….”  
“No but at least It could have been a couple decision!”  
He did not know what to say. Skye was right, as usual.  
“So, this risk we are talking about, how serious it is?” asked Skye.  
There was no reason to lie again “I could die” said Coulson.  
Skye just took his right hand and held it tight. Then they lay down on the bed and just remained close without speaking until it was time to go.

************************  
In the medical room Coulson was getting ready with Simmons. Skye was there with Fitz and Hunter and Bobbi were also there to greet Coulson before the surgery.  
“Surprise!” May entered the room.  
“Hey, you are there!” said Coulson smiling. He was happy to see his best friend after weeks “You looks great. Why are you come back earlier?”  
“Really? You thought I'd let you go on surgery without says hello? And I did not wanted to miss the post-surgery when you will be groggy from the drugs and you will embarrass yourself…”  
“Thanks May, I love you too….” said Coulson.  
Coulson was happy about May’s return because It helped to lighten the mood but he knew that Skye was really worried.  
“Sir, it’s time to start” said Jemma.  
“Ok, thanks Jemma”  
“I think it will be better if we could have a less crowded room….” said Jemma “I am giving you a sedative that will help you to relax and then I will give you anesthesia”  
“Ok, I am ready”  
Simmons gave him an injection.  
“Ok, Phil, don’t do anything stupid or I will kick your ass….also if you are in an hospital bed!” said May giving him a stroke on his check.  
Bobbi, Hunter and Fitz just say some nice words to him. Everyone was ready to leave when Skye was suddenly on his side taking his face on her hands. She kissed him leaving everyone stunned.  
“I will wait from you on the other side. Please be there, I need you” she kissed him again “I love you”  
“I love you too” said Coulson who was beginning to feel dizzy because of the sedative. She could not let him go so May took her by the arm and gently led her away.

Outside the medical room there was an awkward silence and everyone was looking at Skye waiting for some kind of explanation.  
“I knew it!” said Hunter and Bobbi smacked him in the arm “Hey, what have I done?”  
Skye was a little uncomfortable because they have agree to kept things private but she could not resist.  
“Guys, I know that is kind of strange…” started Skye.  
“No, to be honest it’s kind of natural, I mean, you two have been extraordinary close since day one….” said Fitz.  
“It’s fine Skye, there is nothing strange about it. In fact I think you two kind of belong together. I don’t believe in destiny but things between you are making me rethink about it” said May smiling.  
“C’mon love, let’s go find some coffee because it will be a long waiting” said Hunter. 

They were in the waiting room. Skye was there the whole time while the other came and went. The hours seemed to never pass and Skye expected in a sort of trance. May tried to talk to her to distract her but she was too preoccupied.

“Skye, everything it’s going to be alright” said May.  
“And who you could be sure? I have just found him……” said Skye.

After nine hours a very tired Simmons came out for the surgery room.

“The surgery it’s finished but we have to wait to be sure that everything it’s fine…..” she said.  
“Can I see him?” asked Skye.  
“Yes but he is sleeping. We are keeping unconscious for the next 12 hours. Maybe you could just have some sleep….”  
“No, no, it’s fine, if it’s not a problem I prefer to be in his room……” said Skye.  
“Ok. I don’t think I can keep you out even if I wanted to” said Simmons smiling at her friend.

Skye entered the room to find a very still and pale Coulson sleeping in his bed. He had an oxygen mask and various wires on his body. His left arm was all covered in a bandage. He was alive so for now it was enough.  
And she just waited.


	4. Chapter 4

These 12 hours were the longest of her life. Skye was always awake waiting for every little change in Coulson situation. Simmons rested for a while and then came back to check his patient.

“So, you and Coulson….” started Simmons.  
“Yep! I am sorry Jemma for not let you know about it…”  
“No, no, it’s ok….”  
“It’s just that we only start dating…. it was just a week….”  
“I can understand how much it’s difficult for you”  
“You have no idea. I have waited for my all life to meet someone like him, I mean, he really is perfect and I am not saying that because I am madly in love with him. It’s something more, something deep…. I can’t explain…”  
“Well, you are madly in love with him, obviously” Simmons said smiling.

Simmons was checking Coulson’s vitals and she seemed a bit worried.

“It’s something wrong?” asked Skye.  
“No, no, just some fever but It can happen…” She passed the next hour just checking everything and Skye was getting worried every minute more and more.  
After an hour Coulson started to move. He tried to open his eyes that were glassy and unfocused.

“Hey, you are back. Can you hear me?” asked Skye.  
He tried to focus on her face but failed. He was sweating and almost burning with fever.  
Skye started to cool him with a wet towel.  
“Coulson can you hear me?” she asked again.  
“What happened?” he asked with a raspy voice.  
“You went to surgery…for you hand. Don’t you remember?”  
He looked lost. He could not remember.  
“Where are we?”  
“At the Playground…. medical room”  
“I….. don’t remember, I thought we were on the Bus…”  
“No, the Bus is gone….”  
“Gone?” he had trouble breathing now and he could not talk anymore.  
Simmons increased the level of oxygen and gave him an injection.  
“Coulson you need to hang on, you are going to be fine soon, I promise” said Simmons but Skye was increasingly preoccupied.  
“What's happening to him, is the rejection?” asked Skye.  
“It seems more an infection, I need to do some analysis…”  
In the meantime Coulson has lost consciousness and Skye was caressing his head trying to keep him comfortable.  
After some more minutes he opened his eyes again but he was more and more confused.  
“Who are you?” asked Coulson to Skye.  
“It’s me, Skye….” she was almost crying.  
“Skye….” He said her name almost trying to learn it again.  
“Hang on Coulson, please, you promise me….” said Skye.  
“Yes, I remember I promise you that….” and the he closed his eyes back to blackness.

***************************

Skye was falling apart. It was more than 2 days without sleeping and eating. She had not left his side for a moment. Her eyes were red both for the crying and the tiredness. May was trying to convince her to have some rest but she failed.  
Coulson was still at risk. His vital were not too good. He has still some fever so Simmons decided to keep him sedated. Skye knew that the situation was serious.

“I don’t know if you can hear me but I need you to come back, please…. we have to do still lots of things together, visit places, missions to plan, please…. I need you”.

The third day Simmons reduces the sedatives and he opened his eyes again.  
Skye was sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He was just looking at here with eyes barely opened. He moves his right hand to take hers. Skye just opened her eyes and saw him.

“Hey, welcome back. How do you feel?”  
“I am tired, what’s happening?”  
She was relieved that he recognized her.  
“You went to surgery, for your hand but something went wrong and you had a fever for a while…. do you remember now?”  
“Yes…my hand…” he tried to raise his left hand but he could not because the whole arm was in a big bandage.  
“Simmons says that she will remove the bandage in a few days and that you will start the rehabilitation”  
“You should rest….”said Coulson.  
“What, this is your polite way to say that I look like shit?”  
“You are perfect, as usual….”  
She leaned on the bed to give him a light kiss.  
“You will be fine in a few days, don’t worry”

They stared at each other for a while and he dozed on and off for some time. Finally she left for having some rest because now she was feeling optimistic about their future. 

Six days after the surgery Simmons removed the bandage.   
Both Skye and Coulson were nervous. Simmons was very happy with the results. In the end, the surgery was a success.

“So, what’s now?” asked Coulson.  
“You should take it easy for a few days but everything it’s going to be alright” said Simmons.  
“So I need to take it easy with him….” said Skye smiling.  
Simmons was blushing so she left the room to give them some privacy.  
“So, what’s now…..for us?” asked Coulson.  
“Well, now that you are not dying anymore I think I will help you with your rehab because you are very lazy…..” she kissed him “and as soon as you will be fine I think it will be funny to take an holiday, you know, just the two of us, in some warm place…”  
“Holiday sounds fun”  
“Yes, and you will need some rest so it will not be a problem with Shield….May can cover you for some days…”  
“Really sounds perfect, I can’t wait” he kissed her but he was soon out of breath.  
“C’mon lover boy, you still need to rest. I have big plans for you…”  
“I can’t wait for them either…”  
“Just rest, I will be here for you”  
“There is no need to. You should rest because I also have big plans for you….”  
Really Skye was thinking that finally everything would be alright. They still have a long way ahead but she was sure they were going to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rehab was not easy. The new hand was very good but Coulson needs to learn again how to use it. He was allowed to leave his bed but still he needs to take it easy because he was still very weak for the surgery.  
Skye was helping him every day, every hour. She was patient and always with a smile on her face and that really helped Coulson. May was running Shield waiting for his friend to come back at work and also Skye was allowed to have some free time to help him so they spend most of the time together.

They were in the gym doing some exercises.  
“C’mon Coulson, one more time” said Skye.  
“I think I am going to have a stroke, I am old don’t forget…”  
“You are just lazy….c’mon”  
He kept pull the rope and Skye tripped on him.  
“Hey, I know it’s been some time but we are in a public space…” he said smiling.  
“Very funny smarty pants!” said Skye but she did not move “although actually it's been a while”  
She started kissing him and he was quick to reciprocate.  
“I’ve missed you” said Coulson.  
They kept kissing for a while until they have to stop or they were going to have more than just kisses.  
“I was thinking that maybe….if you want….I meant….” started Coulson.  
“What?” asked Skye impatient.  
“Maybe you could move in my room. I mean, it’s larger and now everybody on the base know about us. I don’t want to assume anything, it’s just that….”  
“Ok, I will do it today, if it is fine with you” said Skye making him smile like she had never seen him.

Because Coulson was feeling better they decide to have a second date to celebrate. Simmons had authorized him on condition that he would not get too tired. So they booked a nice restaurant not far away from the base.

“So, better than our first date?” asked Coulson.  
“Our first date was amazing, stop doing that” she said smiling.  
“Well, at least today I can order whatever I want because I can use a knife…”  
“You are really an idiot….I love you….”  
He was silent and was looking at her with such love in his eyes that Skye was a little ashamed of being so open to him.  
“I love you too, and for a long time, you know that….” said Coulson.  
“Yes, I know…but I think we should order something or we are going to be too much sappy…”  
They eat and talk for the rest of the night having a good time and then they were going where Lola was parked.

“I think you should keep driving her…”said Coulson.  
“Ok, but only if it will be your car….”  
“What about our car?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, totally” he started kissing her until a voice distracted them.

“What a wonderful couple!” Ward’s voice made blood froze in their veins. They turned around and they were at gunpoint from Ward and his Hydra minions “Please, I don’t want to interrupt such a nice couple….just hand me your guns"

“What do you want Ward?” said Coulson.  
“Well, lots of things but now that I have seen you two together I want to know why? Why him Skye?”  
“Because he is a real man, not a coward and a traitor like you….” said Skye.  
“Wow, you seem pretty involved in this love story….I wonder how much you would suffer seeing him in pain” and with that a man pointed a gun on her head to keep her still while Ward approached Coulson and hit him on his face and his stomach leaving him with no air and on his knees.  
“You are a monster, I am going to kill you” said Skye.  
“I will stay put, if you try to use your powers one of you will have a bullet in the head. Do you want to risk?”  
She was boiling from rage but she could not protect him. He was trying to raise but Ward punch him again repeatedly leaving him on the ground, blood all over him.  
“Now Skye, you have a choice. You could come with me, no objections and no trick, and I will leave your boyfriend alone. Or, you could fight and he will die first. What do you say?”  
She was thinking a way to escape and Ward kicked Coulson in the stomach.  
“Ok, ok, you win, I will come with you but stop hit him!” said Skye.  
“Good choice. I don’t think he could bear still long”  
He took Skye by an arm and in a van. She could just watch Coulson on the ground breathing with difficulty. 

Coulson was having an hard time to stay awake. Everything hurts and he was breathing hard surely because at least a couple of broken ribs. He was trying to open his eyes looking for Skye. He could not hear voices anymore so he does not know what was happened. He was alone on the ground. The parking was desert and Skye was gone. With great pain he tried to find his mobile and push the speed-button to call May.

“Hey Phil, how’s your date?” asked May.  
“May….” he started coughing and spat blood on the ground.  
“Phil what’s wrong?” he could not answer “Stay here, I am coming” but he was already drifting into unconsciousness. 

After some minutes May with Simmons, Hunter e Bobbi arrived on the parking lot. They saw Lola and Coulson on the ground.

“Phil, Phil, open your eyes!” said May.  
Simmons was checking his vital “He’s alive but is barely breathing, pulse is weak, we need to take him at the base”  
“Where is Skye?” asked May.  
“I don’t know but we need to move, now!”

They rush to the base and Simmons started to treat him to help him breath. After two hours she said that he was out of the woods while Fitz showed them the security cameras on the parking watching the whole scene with Ward.

“I am going to kill that bastard!” said May.


	6. Chapter 6

Skye was awakening. She felt tired and she was sure that Ward has drugged her strongly. She was tied on a chair and a couple of Hydra soldiers were taking her at gunpoint. Ward was there.

“Good morning princess”  
“I am going to kill you…”  
“It seems that this is the only thing on your mind…”  
“Pretty much. You hurt Coulson, I am going to hurt you!”  
“Wow, so it’s real love…I did not see it that coming….or maybe I did. You two were always so tied…but your problem is that you can’t use your power. I am using a powerful drug on you. So, I am the one in charge…”  
“Coulson will find you and you are going to regret that”  
“I would not count too much on it…last time I saw him he was in pretty bad shape”  
“Bastard…”  
“I am going to have a lot of fun with you….” and he forced a kiss on her lips.

Skye was terrified both for her destiny and because she could not know Coulson’s condition. And Coulson was the only thing in her mind.

********************

At the base the whole team was in the infirmary waiting for some news about Coulson. Simmons was inside trying to stabilize him. She came out after some times.

“So, how is he?” asked May.  
“He is fine now but I had to intubate him because his left lung collapsed. I need to kept him sedate for now, at least for 6 or 8 hours”  
“The important thing is that is going to be fine. We don’t need him to find out what happened, we just need to find Ward….and kill him!” said May.

The whole team immediately starter working on Skye’s research. After almost 6 hours Fitz finally find an abandoned warehouse on city limits where Ward was spotted. Skye was surely there.  
May went there but the place was empty.

“Fitz the place is empty!” May was screaming on the radio, angry with herself to not be able to find Skye “Keep looking! I am coming back!”

Fitz started to research again, more and more preoccupied for Skye’s fate. May was back at the base and it was time to wake up Coulson. Simmons reduced the sedative and free him for the intubation. His oxygen level was not to good but she wanted to try.  
Coulson began to stir, too weak to being completely awake but he was trying to open his eyes. After some time he awoke with a start trying to get up but May and Simmons held him down.

“Skye….where’s Skye?” asked Coulson.  
“Phil, you need to stay down. We are looking for her. I promise you, we will find her…” said May.  
“I need to find her!”  
“Coulson you are in no condition of leaving the bed. You have been in critical condition…”said Simmons but Coulson was still trying to move.  
“Phil, please, you need to stay calm…” said May.  
“Skye…..” said Coulson with little strength.

*************************

Fitz was looking for any trace of Skye. It had been two days and Coulson was really going crazy. He was already up also if Simmons was against this. He was still breathing with difficulty but he could not just stay in bed. Simmons was giving him lots of painkillers but the whole situation was taking a toll on him.  
Finally Fitz found a new lead and they were ready to storm the place.

“I’ll go with Bobbi and Hunter, you stay behind with Fitz, Simmons will be there for medical assistance” said May.  
“No, I am coming and don’t start May…” said Coulson who was already moving.

The whole team started to research all over the place. Hydra was there and they kills at least 8 soldiers before finally finding Ward.  
Coulson started to follow him and the group parted. Coulson follow Ward in a room when he could finally see Skye on the ground, still. He shoot Ward who started to run. Coulson was torn between reach for Skye or capture Ward. 

“Simmons, come here!” he screamed. Simmons arrived immediately. “Take care of her” said Coulson and he was gone.  
Simmons was at Skye’s side and she was happy that she was alive and she was awakening.

“Simmons, you are here…” she said weakly.  
“Don’t worry Skye, you are going to be fine….”  
“Where is Coulson?”  
“He is here, he is fine…”

Coulson was running after Ward and he was starting to feels breathless. Finally Ward was in trap on a dead end hallway. He turn around with his hand up.

“So director, you caught me…”  
“Don’t try any funny things Ward…”  
“Oh, don’t worry, I already had my fun with Skye”  
Coulson was raging but he tried to stay focused “What do you did to her?”  
“Lots of things actually. You know, she can be very sexy when she scream…but I bet she had fun too because if you are her boyfriend I think she was very frustrated and I know maybe I hurt her a little but in the end…”he could not finish his sentence because Coulson put a bullet in his head.  
Ward was dead on the ground and Coulson was in shock because he had not realized he had pulled the trigger. This was the first time in his life that he had killed someone out of a gunfight.

May found him still standing in front of the body.

“Phil…you are alright?” he did not answer, he just looked at her almost lost “C’mon, we need to go. Skye is already on the go to the base with Simmons”.

For the whole trip Coulson was silent. He was exhausted, preoccupied for Skye and still he could not believe that he killed Ward. Back at the base he almost run to the medical area and he found Skye awake with Simmons.

“Hey, you found me” said Skye “How are you?”  
He was so moved and relieved that he was finally here with her that he started to cry, not being able to talk yet.

“Hey, it’s ok, Coulson don’t worry….” said Skye.  
“I am sorry Skye, I am sorry….”

They just stay in each others arms for a while until Simmons had to check Skye so Coulson moved out of her way.

“I will wait outside…” said Coulson.  
“Thanks, I will be quick…” said Simmons.

Once Coulson was outside the two girl exchange a look.

“You need to tell him…”  
“No, I can’t….”  
“Skye this is too important, you will need assistance….”  
“No Jemma, if I say to Coulson that Ward raped me he will go crazy…have you see how much is already distraught…”  
“I know but I think you need to tell him”

Outside the medical room Coulson was with May.

“Do you feel better?” asked May.  
“No, I don’t and I don’t know how to say to Skye that I killed Ward…”  
“Phil, she will understand….she loves you”  
“I am just not the man that she deserves”


	7. Chapter 7

The hours after Skye’s rescue were strangely quiet.  
Coulson was on her bedside clearly uneasy and Skye was trying to deal with all her pain.

“Are you all right?” asked Skye.  
“That’s strange…you were the one kidnapped…I should ask that question….”  
“Last time I saw you, you were on the ground, blood all over you, and since you came here you barely said two words…”  
“I’m fine…”  
“Yes, of course….”  
After more minutes of silence Coulson speaks again.  
“Skye….I am sorry….I am trying to be a better man, for you, but….” he could not continue.  
“What’s wrong Coulson, a part from the obvious?”  
“I killed Ward!”  
Skye was silent for a minute “Ok…” she knew that was wrong but she felt relieved.  
“Ok? Skye, I killed a man, unarmed, he was in front of me and I just pulled the trigger….I should not be that kind of man….you don’t deserve that kind of man…” he was yelling now.  
“Coulson…Coulson calm down, please?” he was breathing hard, his wounded lung not able to let him breath properly. He was pale, shacking and sweating “You should rest, you are not fine…”  
He was feeling dizzy. Simmons, who was waiting outside, entered the room.  
“Coulson, please, lie down….” she was trying to put Coulson in the other bed on the room “I need to check your vitals”  
Skye was out of her bed to help Simmons “Coulson please stay calm, we are going to be fine, please…”  
Now the roles were reversed: Skye was on his bed side, trying to calm him. She was fine, just a little sore. After some minutes the sedative that Simmons as given to him was taking effect. He was relaxing.  
“Coulson, I love you, we will find a solution……I know that you are not that kind of man but he deserved it. He rape me……” she was almost ashamed, as if it was her fault.  
He was stunned and angry. She was now crying and he took her by her side to keep her near.  
“I am sorry, Skye, I am so sorry…for everything…..I swear, we will be fine…..I am sorry….”  
They spend the rest of the night in the same bed and in the end they dozed off. Simmons let them stay there, not wanting to intrude.

*********************  
The following days things finally started to get better. Both Skye and Coulson were dismissed for the medical room. Simmons was adamant that they should rest but they could came back in their bedroom.   
Coulson was in worst shape than Skye but he was always fussing around her because he could not imagine what she was feeling right now. He already asked Andrew to talk to her about the rape. Of course they are sharing the bed but they spent the nights just cuddling, not wanting to do something more and honestly, not in the right frame of mind to think about sex right now.

After two weeks they both felt better. Skye was in therapy with Andrew and she was feeling better but she knew that the road would have been long but she felt more peaceful because Coulson was always at her side.

“Want to come out for dinner?” he asked out of a blue.  
“Why?”  
“Well. The last time you get kidnapped so I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice non life threatening date for once”  
“Ok, sounds fun”  
“Ok then, let’s go”

They went to a different restaurant this time, wanting to prove something new. They came back at the base late that night and they headed to the bedroom. They change for the night and they were in bed next to each other. Skye started to kiss him and after a while things were going further but Coulson stopped her.

“Skye, listen, there is no rush…”  
“I know, really, but I want it. It’s been a while and I want to forget what happened with Ward…please”

He could not denied that to her so they made love, slowly, sweetly, like they were the only people in the world. Later, they just stay near and they talked. They talked about the future, about what they wanted. And surprisingly they find themselves full of hope for the future. They realized that just being together will be enough. They were ready for a new life. What they did not knew yet it was that that night they truly made a new life.


End file.
